Two Hearts
by shellyhm lover1
Summary: What is a princess to do when she must choose between her first love or a one night stand. the summary is a little bad but I hope you like the story
1. Chapter 1

Two Hearts

Once upon a time in a distant land there were two neighboring kingdoms were two royal families lived. The first kingdom was called Heart Valley it was ruled by King Sora and his lovely wife queen Kairi . They had just been blessed with a beautiful baby girl named Jazmine "Oh Sora isn't she just the most beautiful thing you ever saw"Kairi said holding her new daughter in her arms, "Yes she is wonderful dear and she'll one day make a beautiful bride for some lucky man like you did for me" he said as he kissed her forehead. Now the kingdom down the way also was blessed with children as well, The Ooinaru Aikousha** kingdom was celebrating the birth of the second born child Sasuke Uchiha. King Fugaku and queen Mikoto had high hopes for there new born son "Oh Sasuke , when you grow up you'll make a fine husband for someone and hopefully a noble king"she told her son " Maybe Mikoto he could be even mightier than his own brother but I doubt that could happen" Fugaku told his wife. The first child Itache was very well known and keep his family name out of shame being able to conquer lands at a very young age while not even fighting "Father I feel that we should take precaution to prepare a princess for my little brother" he told his farther "And when the time comes I'll make that dissension myself that has nothing to do with you now stay out of and enjoy the festivities" he told his son harshly.**

** Beyond theses two kingdoms there lived the soldier's quarters were another infant was being born by two soldiers who fought for Ooinaru Aikousha kingdom Tifa and Cloud. They also had a son named Cody "Cloud, what do you think about Cody looks like a fighter huh?" she asked him "Hmm, maybe but it's too early to find out if he's even good at picking a sword" he teased. Tifa laughed at him and nudged his arm "I'm serious Cloud what if his isn't cut out to fight and he might … oh I don't even want to think about it" she said with a tear-eyed face "Don't worry about that Tifa he'll be just like his old man" he told his worried wife. These 3 children are all intertwined into a triangle that let's there path's cross in a story of love, hate, death and sadness . 8 years passed... Princess Jazmine was a 8 years old when she met her future husband from the neighboring kingdom , Sasuke Uchiha. Now at the time Sora's wife Kairi had become very sick and was bedridden for awhile but she never let it bring her down "Kairi are you sure your not in any pain or anything?"Sora asked "(cough) I'm fine, don't worry I'll be fine make sure you do your business with the Uchiha 's"she told him with a smile on her face. Meanwhile Jazmine was playing with who she thought was her new friend "Come on Sasuke let's play in the garden" she told him "Uh okay princess if that's what you want to do I'll play with you" he told her. **

**While Prince Sasuke was in Heart Valley his brother in Ooinaru Aikousha had other things on his mind as he walked the halls of the castle that was darkened with only candle light to see. "Fugaku I think that something may be bothering Itache and I think that his eyes tell the story"said Mikoto "Oh you have nothing to worry about .."said Fugaku then suddenly then door eased open wide and there stood a black figure "Hello who's there?"Mikoto asked "Forgive me mother"and in a flash a cold steel sword went through her stomach "Ugh...AhHHHHHHA"she screamed as the blood sprayed "MIKOTO WHO ARE YOU UGH!"he screamed as his body felt the sword rush through him "Dear father I have no use for you and nether will Sasuke for he will not be plagued by this family's ways" said Itache as his father took his last dying breath. **

**A couple days later a funeral was held at the castle, Itache by then was proclaimed king of Ooinaru Aikousha and he made sure that Sasuke never knew what happen but he also made sure that his brother had to be happy so he decide that he had to make sure that he was to marry Sora's daughter.**

**As the years passed it was Jazmine's 18****th**** birthday but it wasn't a happy event for her, her mother was still very ill and it showed more each day "Mama are you feeling better today"she asked "No, my angel, but it's your birthday sweetheart enjoy yourself"she told her "Jazmine we need to talk about something" said her Father "Talk about what daddy?"asked Jazmine wiping the tears from her face "Huh, Jazmine you've grown to be so beautiful just like your mother, from your rose red hair that flows like a stream, to your blue eyes sparkling like the sapphire jewelery that you wear"he told her "Plus you have a very wonderful man that wants to marry you that could love you in more ways than I can as a father"he also said "Daddy Sasuke wants to marry me , oh how wonderful that is I'll be the most beautiful bride in Heart Valley!" she said "That's just it honey you won't be in Heart Valley or in Ooinaru Aikousha but in a special castle made for you and Sasuke" he told her. Jazmine really didn't know how to take the information to well in her head she always thought she was going to stay home "But daddy I have to stay with you and mama I can't just leave"she said "I know but that's also the reason why your getting married to Sasuke Jazmine"he explained "Your marring him so Itache will help get your mother a well better doctor so she can get better" he told her. **

** Jazmine was heart broken about leaving her father and mother behind but it didn't ruin her mood when Sasuke came to see her "Hey Jazmine"he said handing her a little box "Oh (sniff) hi Sasuke , is that for me?"she asked him "Yes you are my fiance and shouldn't I give you things for your birthday" Sasuke told her "Oh about that Sasuke, I don't want to leave home can't we stay"Jazmine asked him "Well unfortunately no, my brother wants us to live together before we get married"he said ****"But, but I want to stay home with my mother"she said "I know but it will be like that for awhile but it's also until we get married"Sasuke told her. Sasuke had been very watched over by Cody who was also grown up "Yo Cody!" yelled his friend "Yo, what's going on and make it quick I gotta do my job" said Cody "Hey did you see the princess this morning, she was standing outside on the balcony"said Trunks "Yeah I saw her she's a thing of pure-beauty"said Cody. There was also another person who loved Jazmine as much as Sasuke did and that was Cody "One day that girl will be head-over heels for me"Cody said "Dude don't get your hopes up the princess is in love with cry-baby prince Sasuke"said Trunks and he was truthful about what he said but it really didn't matter to Cody. **

**A little while later in the day, the couple was preparing to leave to the new castle "Come on Jazmine let's go I don't have all day"said Sasuke as got in the carriage "I'm coming I just have to get these bags"said Jazmine but she was having some trouble because the bags she took were filled with everything she ever owned "Here let me help you out there"said Cody , Jazmine felt a little red blush come on her face as she watch the blonde pick up her bags "Oh my thank you very much"she said with a smile "Your welcome and if you need anything else I'll be on the chocaboo behind your carriage"he said walking away. Jazmine got in the carriage with Sasuke but still was pondering why she blushed at that man "Sasuke, who is the person out there with the blonde hair?"she asked "Oh him , that's Cody one of my knight buddies and also my personnel body guard, don't worry he's a really nice guy"he said reassuring her "Alright but something about him makes him very weird"she said with her mind full of thoughts. The carriage left in the sunset and the three youths were on there own but what could happen to these three as they go on there jounery. **


	2. Chapter 2

Two Hearts

Chapter 2: The Love Triangle Begins

Our story starts with are three youths arriving at the house made for Sasuke and Jazmine "Look Jazmine there are new home isn't beautiful?"he asked her "It is really pretty Sasuke , I like that it's yellow my favorite color"she said , Sasuke was glad to see that Jazmine was a little happy about something she had been sad for the past couple days ."I'm glad your happy I don't like seeing you upset" he told her as he looked into her eyes lovely "Um Sasuke , your staring at me it's a little embarrassing" she said blushing "Jazmine if I asked you something would you do it?" he asked her. She started to think but then "Yo Sasuke, where do you want me to put these bags"asked Cody "Huh, well I'll just see what's in them I'll tell you where to put them" he told him "Okay and did I interpret anything between you and Jazmine?"he asked Sasuke secretly "Yeah kinda, but it couldn't be helped now help Jazz into the mansion"Sasuke told him. While Sasuke went to check on the items and furniture, Cody helped Jazmine put her thing in to the room she'd be staying in with Sasuke "Thank you for helping me Cody but you don't have to carry my bags all the way upstairs I can do it my self" she told him "Aw it's alright it's not like your stuff is heavy or anything" Cody told her as he carried all her bags on his back "That's good, I feel bad if my stuff was a strain on you"she said smiling . It took them awhile before they reached her room, Cody put her stuff down and sighed tiredly "Thank you again Cody , I see why Sasuke calls you his friend"she said "Your welcome princess and Sasuke's been my friend since we were little" he told her "Really now, say Cody is there anything you know about Sasuke that I might want to know?" Jazmine asked , Cody found this as a way to get a little closer to the beautiful princess "I know a lot about Sasuke and I'll tell you for a price" Cody told her "What kind of price Cody, I find it very rude your asking for money" said Jazmine "Oh I don't want money , all I want is a kiss" he told her.

Jazmine was a little shock at what she just heard come from Cody's mouth "WHAT!, how dare you why would you ask for something like that from your best friends fiance!" she said very angry "Come on don't act all mad about it, you know you want to kiss me I can see it in your eyes a knight knows these things"he told her . Indeed Cody was right Jazmine was thinking about it but she only knew him for a couple of days and she couldn't have acquired those feelings for him. "Don't worry it's alright it's not like I'm asking you to have sex with it's just a kiss and I promise not to tell Sasuke, so what do you say?" he asked her "Well if you won't tell...no I just can't Cody I love Sasuke and nothing will change that" she told him "Aww well no kiss for me but since passed my test I'll give you a little info"he told her "Test?, what test?" Jazmine asked "My test to see if you were trust worthy to Sasuke I see that you proved me wrong your more truthful than I thought" he said " After all I like girls who are truthful"he said, Jazmine felt the blush creep it's way back on her face as Cody said that "Sorry if I made you a little uncomfortable" Cody said "Um, it's alright" she said blushing "Oh yeah the info , be careful who you talk to Sasuke is a little jealous also when his angry he'll turn on his sharagien that when his eyes red" he told her as walked out the door. As Cody was walking down the hall he started to think to himself "Huh, well I know the princess isn't some whore that sleep with anyone she very trustworthy but as long as I'm here I wonder how long she'll be trustworthy"he thought to himself smiling. Jazmine wasn't alone in her room for long Sasuke came in looking at Jazmine a certain way "Oh hello Sasuke is everything here we didn't lose anything did we?"she asked "No everything's fine but what about you is everything okay?"He asked her still gazing at her "Um, yeah I'm fine but is something bothering you?"she asked , He walked forward, and caught her by her wrist, pulling her to her feet. She flinched slightly from him grabbing her wrist. He didn't say anything to her , he pulled her to him, and kissed her solidly on the lips.

Before she even understood what was happening, he'd backed her up against the wall, and she could felt the weight of his body pressing up against her. Something pushed its way into her mouth, and she barely managed to think, "Is that his tongue?" before it began wreaking havoc within her mouth. She pulled away, and gasped out, "Wh-what are you-" "I'm getting this out of my system now, don't worry just go along with it."said Sasuke cutting her off , she nodded her head and they continued to passionately kiss and Sasuke started to undressed his future bride. She was beginning to want him,Sasuke could see it; the lust in her eyes. The lust that he created, the lust belonging only to him. Sasuke was greatly satisfied when he was greeted by Jazmine's reddened cheeks, shallow breathing and light layer of perspiration.

They stopped kissing just to catch there breath "Jazmine I'm going to teach you something for when we do this in the future okay" he told her "Okay Sasuke what ever you say"she said "Good now I need you to get on your knees for me and pull out my member and start pleasing me with your mouth okay?" he told her , again she nodded her head at Sasuke's instructions. Jazmine doing the instructions she was told went on her knees and started pulling out Sasuke's member and slip it into her mouth. Sasuke groaned as her small mouth enveloped his head, then crept bit by bit down the shaft. Jazmine used her tongue as she went, licking over every inch of the impressively sized member. Sasuke, unable to take it any longer, reached down, and grabbed a fistful of Jazmine's hair, and began forcing his way down her throat, this being her first time was a little surprised but she just tried to go with what ever Sasuke did.

Jazmine almost chocked when he spewed his load deep into the back of her throat, but she managed to suppress the gagging feeling as Sasuke told her to swallowed everything. He than picked Jazmine up and put her on her back on the bed , he took the rest of his clothes off if there weren't already and Jazmine caught her breath but not for long,He began to rub her, outside her panties, and her breath came in short gasps as his fingers brushed lightly over the smooth surface of her clit. His hand slipped beneath her underwear and Jazmine let out a small squeal when he inserted two fingers inside her "How does that feel Jazzie?" he asked her "Oh...so good Sasuke...I like how your...fingers feel"she said "Tsk, wait to see how good my member feels Jazzie"he told her . Sasuke now lay over Jazmine with his member at the opening of her pussy "Now this might hurt but don't worry about it, it will be over and you'll feel really good"he said as thrusted deeply into her. She screamed, first in pain and surprise, but then in increasing pleasure , Sasuke then waited for her to adjust to the new feeling which didn't take long for she quickly got use to it and nodded so her lover could proceed which he nodded in agreement with her,he pounded in and out, in and out, faster and faster with every stroke.

Jazmine could feel her pussy clenching, could feel the fire burning in her crotch, building pressure. As if from a great distance, she could hear herself screaming, wailing loudly as Sasuke fucked her. "S-sa-su-keeeee…." She moaned, taking in breath as she felt herself build towards a climax. Jazmine's back arched in pleasure, but Sasuke's weight bore her back to the bed , pressing her beneath him. Jazmine's moans had all but stopped, as her breath was coming so short and fast that she had no air to scream. As she felt his hot seed explode into her, she drew in one long breath, and screamed at the top of her lungs. They layed beside each other catching there breaths "I'm sorry your first time was a little rough princess but I couldn't control myself"he told her "Oh Sasuke that's alright now I see what father meant by you loving more ways than he could"she told him as she kissed him on the forehead .

Meanwhile, Cody was walking in the nearby woods just thinking to himself "Hm, I wonder if Jazmine likes anything I guess I'll ask her tomorrow and maybe she might open up to more" he thought but then he heard a female voice ."Oh help please somebody help me"she the young women , Cody rushed to her aid "Are you hurt …. OH WOW!" he screamed , the young women he went to rescue was pink haired and had sea green eyes and completely naked and had broken her ankle "Oh brave knight my master has sent men to kill me and while I was running I tripped and broke my ankle" she told him "Um, maybe I can get my friend to help you he's the prince of the Ooinaru Aikousha kingdom" he told her as he picked her off the ground and carried her bridal style "Oh my names Cody by the way what's yours?" he asked the unclothed young women "My name is Sakura, Sakura Hurano" said Sakura "Well Sakura I think you grow to like Prince Sasuke" said Cody as he carried her back to the mansion.

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Two Hearts

Chapter 3: Beautiful Doe

Our story continues with Cody bringing back the cold, wet , beautiful Sakura Hurano into the mansion. "Thank you for saving me Cody I have to find some way of repaying you"she said "Don't mention it, now let's see if we can fix that ankle of yours"he said but when Cody went to check on her ankle it seemed to have healed as if by magic,"Huh that's weird your ankle seems to be healed already, that's weird"he said "Oh isn't that good then"she said. Cody still a little puzzled by Sakura's ankle he deiced to go and get Sasuke from upstairs "Wait right here I'll go get Sasuke he's really nice you shouldn't have a problem"said Cody. Meanwhile upstairs Sasuke was asleep with Jazmine when Cody entered the room "Yo Sasuke wake up" said Cody shoving his friend to get up "Oh what is it Cody I'm still very tried from today"he said "For one thing it's only like 8:00 in the evening and I found a girl"said Cody "You brought a what in the mansion!"said Sasuke trying not to yell and wake up Jazmine "Are you trying to get Jazmine's parents to kill me"he said "Don't worry she just needs a place to stay don't worry I'll look after her, I did find her, she's my responsibly"Cody said "Oh that's good treat the girl like a dog huh, let me get dressed"Sasuke said. As the two men came down stairs Sakura was amazed to see the great prince Sasuke Uchiha "Oh my what a handsome guy he could really be very useful to me"she thought to herself "Who are you and what business do you have here?"he asked her.

Sakura was a very sweet seductive girl "Oh your mastery my name is Sakura Hurano it is an honer to be in your sight and might I add your mansion is very beautiful"she lied "Hmm, your name sounds very familiar but I can't quite figure it out but look you stay here until your out of trouble"he told her "Well if you don't mind may I call you master Sasuke?" she asked, Sasuke turned to Cody with a displeased look on his face "Hey I didn't know she was like that"Cody said. Sasuke was very unsure about this girl but as long as Cody dealt with her he was fine, he walked back to his room were he was greeted by an awoken Jazmine "Um Sasuke what's wrong, why aren't you in bed"she asked " It seem as though Cody found a new house guest for us"he told her "A new house guest , who?" she asked "Don't worry about it I'll tell you in the morning now go back to sleep Jazmine" he told her as he climbed back in bed with her. While the couple went back to sleep Cody had to help Sakura find a room "Here this room will be yours alright and I think there are some clothes in here for you"he said, she was very silent as she watched Cody walk around the room till she said something "There's a girl you like isn't there?"she asked him "Um yes, why do you ask?" he said "Oh I just had a hunch but since I'm right tell me about her"she asked "Well she's really beautiful and sweet and nice, she drives me crazy every time I see her"he told her. Then Sakura did something unexpected "So your in love with princess Jazmine am I right?"she said "Wait, you never even met the princess how would know that that's who I'm talking about!" Cody said, a small seductive smile appeared on her face that almost made Cody blush "Oh Cody you don't really remember me but I do, I know everything about you"she said very seductively "What, how could I remember you when I've only just met you?" he asked her very puzzled "Think Cody, the dark castle ring any bells?"she said.

_Flashback_

The dark castle was a very feared kingdom ruled by the evil demon the nine tailed fox ,for all who went to claim the kingdom would parish under by his fist. A few years ago on Sasuke's 19th birthday, he and Cody went to claim the kingdom by themselves "Dude should we even do this, I mean your brother said this place is dangerous"said Cody "What's wrong Cody , scared of a little fox huh?"said Sasuke teasing "Yes I'm scared of dying by the fucking HUGE ASS FOX DEMON!"Cody yelled "Shh, I hear something wait here I'll go check it out"Sasuke said as he ventured through the thick woods. As Sasuke ventured on he saw a bright light and decided to follow it, he reached what looked like a bathing pool there was a pink haired girl "Eek, who dares spy on me!"she said "Wow, um I mean I do Sasuke Uchiha the Prince of the O**oinaru**** A****ikousha kingdom I've come to save you and your people from the nine-tails"he said "And you just made that whole heroic speech 15 seconds ago right?"she asked "Hey do you want to be rescued or not?"said Sasuke "Why should I let a person rescue me when I don't need to be rescued"she said "Who are you to talk that way about me!"he said "Hmp, I am Sakura Hurano, the seductive black magic witch"she said as she stood from out the pool naked Sasuke immediately got a nosebleed "Oh so my body turns you on huh, hmmm maybe you are some use to me"Sakura said as she lend down and started to passionately kiss him. Meanwhile Cody started to get worried about his friend so he decide to look for him "Sasuke where are you dude?"he yelled then he heard a scream and a loud boom **

**"Sasuke!" he said running to the noise and there was a Sakura holding an unconscious Sasuke in front of the Kuybi "LET HIM GO!"he said cutting the kuybi paw and dropping Sasuke. Cody caught him and made a run for it but Sakura wasn't taking that "Master that Uchiha boy he has to be my husband!"she told him "****_LET THEM GO SAKURA ,I DON'T HAVE TIME TO WORRY ABOUT YOUR LOVE LIFE YOU'LL GET HIM WHEN YOU HAVE THE CHANCE_****" said the Kuybi and Sasuke and Cody disappeared from the castle.**

**_End Of Flashback_**

**Now it was coming back to Cody everything from that faithful night "Now I see why Sasuke can't remember you he was unconscious and can't remember"he said "Oh great job Cody you finally got it, the last horse makes it across the finish line do you want a fucking prize"she teased "Alright Sakura why are you here I really don't think the kuybi knows your here right now and you possible couldn't be trying to betray him"he asked ****"Well yes the kuybi doesn't know that I'm here he just think that I'm out looking for the offspring of person who sealed him that big cage at the castle" she said "Wait someone sealed up the kuybi then why has it still been in charge?"he asked "That's because I said sealed not killed the kuybi managed to barely kill the guy but to more important things"she said "Yes why are you really here and what do want with Sasuke?"he asked. "Well I just say it like this I'm losing my powers and if I don't find a suitable husband they'll be gone forever then I'll be ugh a regular human girl"she said but Cody was still a little puzzled "Huh by the dumb look on your face you don't get it, I need a husband to break me of my innocence so that my powers will stay okay?"she said "Okay a little better but why Sasuke?, there are thousands of guys out there"he asked "Because I already am made out to be his wife that's why I kissed him that day, but the Kuybi found out so I knocked him out and told him it was lunch at the cost of losing my husband"she said "But Sasuke doesn't love you he's in love with Jazmine okay"he told her but Sakura knew ways of turning things around on people.**

**"Wow but doesn't the princess love only Sasuke as well but you say you love her like how I love prince Sasuke"she said Cody froze "You know Cody I shouldn't tell you this but it looks like she'll be his forever"she said "Oh...why's that?"he asked "Well Jazmine not really so pure anymore if you know what I mean" she said winking "You mean that Sasuke and Jaz...you know what I don't even care about that I mean they are engaged after all"Cody said feeling hurt "Well it's not like she loved you anyway and oh look at the time you have to go now bye"she said kicking Cody out of the room. Cody didn't care that she was after Sasuke she could take him for all he cared as he punched a gigantic hole in the wall "Damn it Sasuke , why do you always get there first"he thought to himself "Huh well it looks like I have to try harder to get Jazmine to love me"he said as he walked down the hallway. **

**To be continued... **


	4. Chapter 4

Two Hearts

Chapter 4: The Unwanted Happenings

We continue our story as the sun shines upon on our soon to be married couple Jazmine and Sasuke sound asleep in their room after there heated first time. Jazmine was the first to wake up "Oh Sasuke, you look so peaceful when you sleep"she said as she kiss him on the forehead, he instantly woke up "Good morning beautiful, what time is it darling?"he asked yawning "Oh it's about 12, 12:30 maybe"she said "No fucking way I've been asleep that long, why didn't you wake me!"he said jumping out of bed "I didn't know you had to do something and with all the things that happened yesterday you looked so tried, I just let you sleep"she told him as he raced to get his clothes on while trying to brush his teeth. "Do you want some help there Sasuke?"she asked "Nope, I can handled this...Ahhh"he said tripping on his face "Here let me help you, your such a wreck and a little clumsy" Jazmine told him "Shut up I'm not clumsy and if I'm wreck how could I be the best knight in the kingdom"he said, she just laughed as she helped him up. Meanwhile Cody was in the kitchen eating some breakfast when Sakura step in "Good morning Cody, how was your night?"she asked "Fine, I'm surprised to see your wearing clothes today, I guess there was some clothes in there that fit you"he said "Yes as a matter of fact,it seems me and the princess are the same size and she had my favorite color red"she told him, Cody was just happy to see her in clothes unlike last night "For someone who know who I am really, you seem to not really care why is that?"Sakura asked "Hey as long as you don't do anything to harm us in anyway I won't kill you"he told her "Ouch that's a little cold"she told him. Just then Sasuke came down stairs into the kitchen with Jazmine "Good morning everyone"said Sasuke "Hello master Sasuke, is this your fiance my she is very beautiful just like Cody describe her as"she said as she realized that Jazmine might be competition "Um thank you and may I ask who you are?"she said feeling very threaten "My name is Sakura Hurano, master has been nice enough to let me stay here and Cody rescued me while I was naked and cold"she said "Oh really you poor thing"she said trying her hardest not to choke this women.

Cody and Sasuke said nothing because they both know how women act if the wrong thing is said "Um Sasuke, can I talk to you **alone** for a quick minute"said Jazmine taking Sasuke by the collar into the other room "Now you've really done it"whispered Cody "Well I had to, someone didn't tell me she was that pretty getting Sasuke to marry me is going to be tough"she said. Meanwhile in the other room "Master Sasuke, since when do you let a random girl call you MASTER!"Jazmine asked "Look I didn't know she was going to call me that and may I remind you that it was late and I was tried and didn't really want to deal with it" he told her "It's just the fact that you didn't tell me this girl happened to be naked when you met her or was that just not important for you to tell me about?"she asked "Look I was gonna get around to that part..."he said as the door suddenly rang "Hmp, your lucky this time Sasuke Uchiha"she said as she started to walk to the door to answer it "Who is it?"she asked "Shikamaru Nara, I'm here to see Sasuke can I come in"he asked. She opened the door for him "Hello princess your boyfriend wouldn't be around would he?"he asked "As a matter of fact yes I am, I'm all set when can we go"he said "Oh okay you seem really happy for something so boring about to happen"he said as he walked back outside "Sasuke were do you have to go?"asked Jazmine "Don't worry I gotta go home for a couple of days to sign some papers but I'll be right back okay"he told and he embraced Jazmine "And when I come back we can have sex again"he whispered in her ear "Oh Sasuke you have such a bad mind but I'll be waiting for you"she told him and they kissed and he was gone. Jazmine walked back into the kitchen to join Cody and Sakura "Hey Jazmine where's Sasuke?"asked Cody "Oh he left to go sign somethings back home but where's that little wench you brought here?"she said "Oh Sakura she went to her room to do something"he told her and they started eating breakfast together.

Meanwhile in Sakura's room, she had to make sure things at home were going well so she magically poofed up a crystal ball in which she used to contact the Kubi who at the moment was in his human from. "My,my,my well look at you what's with the change there foxy"she said, he had long flowing red hair and wore whisker marks on his face and his eyes were red and he had white pale skin "Don't taught me, where are you Lee hasn't found you since you left the castle"he said "Let's not talk about me right now ,let's talk about you may I say you look absolutely handsome as a human now why can't you stay like that all the time" she told him "Shut up.. you.. bitch, your only doing that so I won't punish you that hard when you come back"said the Kubi just then a small little bat came in "MASTER KUBI!"said the bat "Oh great just what I need another annoyance" he said "Are you talking to Sakura-chan is she on the crystal ball"said the bat "Yes Lee, but please I have a headache please go away before I rip off those things called WINGS!"he screamed "Ahh, yes Kubi I'm going" and he flew back outside. "You better come back I need you right now"he said "Oh, is someone looking to do it to me again you like my body don't you I knew there had to be a reason why you turned human, your willing to give me some power?"she asked "No I'm still going to put that barrier around your innocence , I'd never give you any of my power it would kill you anyway I just like hearing the way you scream my name"he said smiling to a point where you could see a little of his fangs stick out "Hmp, fine but you still make me sick to my core you over-grown stuffed animal"she said as she made the crystal ball disappear in mid air.

Outside the sun was shining very brightly and Jazmine decide to take a little walk outside in the garden behind the house "Ah, it's so nice outside, it makes all my troubles go all away"she said just then Cody came outside to join her "Jazmine you look lonely out here want to talk for a little while?"he asked her "Ok Cody what do you want to talk about?"she asked "How about you tell me a little about yourself Jazmine"he said "Well ok then, I'm 5 foot, my favorite color is yellow, I love eating but I don't like getting chubby and I have a small scar on my shoulder, alright your turn Cody"she said "Ok let's see I'm 6'1, my favorite color is orange, I don't ever have a problem with getting chubby and I have a scar on my back and I have a crush on a very beautiful girl"he told her " You do Cody who is she?"she asked "Yep you wanna see who it is?"he asked "Yeah really let me see her I think she might be really pretty"she said and what happened surprised Jazmine, Cody had kissed her full on the lips but Jazmine didn't pull away for minute "Why is my body not pushing him off me I can't be liking this"she thought to her self "But it does feel rather nice..No,NO,NO I have to get back to reality I love Sasuke I can't possible be falling after a kiss"she said to herself. It was a whole 5 minutes after they finally broke there kiss "See I told you that you would repay me"said Cody but Jazmine didn't even hear him she was to in shock about what just happened to her "And if you come to room later I'll show you were Sasuke learned how to be such a great lover"he said kissing her on the cheek and her face went redder then her own hair and she started to get hot all over "OH MY GOD, I just kissed another man that wasn't my own boyfriend but why do I want to go and see what his talking about so bad oh what am going to do!"she thought to herself.

To Be Continued...


	5. Chapter 5

Two Hearts

Chapter 5:A Lustful One Night Stand

Jazmine was in her room just trying to think about the situation at hand about the whole kiss with Cody "Oh what am I going to do, I mean Cody is pretty cute but then I'm supposed to stay faithful to Sasuke who's just been gone for only an hour now"she said to herself "Oh why dose love have to be so complected not even fairytales play out like this"Jazmine said then there was knock at her door. Jazmine went to open and the door and to her surprise it was Sakura "Huh, what do you want I'm not really in the right state of mind or mood"she said "Well can't we just talk amongst us girls because from the look on your face something is on your mind"she said, Jazmine didn't want to really to talk after what happened between this girl and her fiance "I really don't want to but I do have some things on my mind"Jazmine said and she let her in. "Now tell me what 's on your mind I'm all ears"Sakura said "Well, I really don't think I should tell this to anyone but I been getting these feelings about Cody and Sasuke that confuse me and I don't know what I should do and now Cody wants to sleep with me"she told her, in Sakura's head she thought of it as a big move for Cody "I think that you should do it ,I mean your technically not married yet so it won't hurt you and Sasuke doesn't have to know"she said. Jazmine thought this girl was crazy "I can't do that, I just can't it's not right I'd be lying about my love for Sasuke and all that this ring stands for on my finger"she said with anger "Hey it's engagement , that doesn't mean you have to be such a little goody-two shoes just live a little"she told her "Live a little?, I don't understand I 'm not a goody-two shoes I can be bad, I once painted all of my mothers dresses with red paint"she said feeling very proud "Ohh, excuse me I didn't know painting a dress was like having sex,please I've done worse things then that when I was young"she said "Oh and what did you do"Jazmine asked "My father once tried to hit me for breaking something, I broke his hand and I was only 5"Sakura said. This put a little fear inside Jazmine about this girl "You broke your own fathers hand, I guess that is bad"she said "Yeah so you might want start living a little while your still young because once that ring goes on your finger that's it no more fun, just lot's of sex and babies"Sakura told her as she walked out of Jazmine's room ending their conversation "Maybe I should live a little but I have to remember I must never let Sasuke find out"she said as she waited for the nightfall.

Meanwhile, Sasuke was home again to see his older brother "Alright wheres my brother and why is it so quiet around here?"Sasuke asked "Mostly he's been in his room waiting for you"said Shikamaru "Why?, he usually out conquering other cities and countries by now what's up with him now?"he asked "Look your already starting to bug me with your questions why don't you just go see him and ask him yourself"he said "Tsk, some adviser you are"Sasuke said as he walked down the hall to his brothers room "Yo, bro what's going on why are you in bed?"he asked "No reason just feeling a little ill at the moment but it's good to see you little brother"said Itachi "I'm pretty good you know I just love being around Jazmine she means everything to me"he told his brother "That's good Sasuke I'm glad that your happy but now I think it's time we talk about business"he said "Aww come on we talk about business all the time, I know I'm gonna be king but that's not gonna happen right now"he said "Actuality that will be coming soon for you Sasuke... I'm going to die very soon"he told him "What, Itachi don't joke around like that, no one is out to kill you"said Sasuke "I'm not joking little brother, I will die and you will be the one to kill me"said Itachi. Sasuke was shock to hear what his brother had just told him "Why would want to kill you, I harbor no hatred towards you in any shape or form"he said yelling "You will have a reason to but that won't be until you want to know why"said his brother but Sasuke was still very confused about what he just had heard. Sasuke was walking down the hall when he bumped into someone "Ouch"said the boy "Oh sorry my bad, I didn't see where I was going"he said "Aww it's cool, you must be the prince, I'm Naruto"he said , he was a very cheerful person with blonde spikey hair "Um and how do you know me by chance?"Sasuke asked "Oh one of your adviser told me about you the one with the pineapple ponytail"he said "Oh great Shikamaru just talks about me to anyone"he said to himself.

Meanwhile back at the mansion Cody was feeling very proud of himself "I'm gonna get laid by the princess"he said just as Sakura was walking by "So you ready for the princess later Cody?"she asked "Of course I am and what's better is that Sasuke isn't here"said Cody "Okay if he's your best friend then why are you trying to sleep with Jazmine so bad I mean why do that when I could give you all you ever wanted"she told him with a seductive smile on her face "Where are you getting at Sakura?"he asked her "Well I was thinking I could give you a little action before you sleep with my enemy"she said licking her lips "I thought that you were saving yourself for Sasuke and I do not want to be your husband"He told her "Don't worry remember I'm a witch I can put a barrier around my innocence so all you have to do is go in and out of me"she said "I don't know if I really should I don't wanna smell like you when I'm with Jazmine it would feel really weird"he said "Oh just take a shower after were done and besides it won't take me long to have sex with you twice just follow me and let's have some fun"Sakura said taking Cody by the hand and going into her room locking the door behind her. Cody didn't want to do it but it had been a while since he had been with a women physically "So what did you have mind cause I don't think I'm here to talk with you"he said Sakura who didn't really want to play games with Cody all that much just pushed him on the bed "Just shut up and let me please you, trust me you won't want to talk after I'm done"she said as she kicked his legs open and started to fiddle with his pants "So your one of those girls who likes to be on her knees a lot huh?"he told her ,she just give him a little smirk and she undid his pants and pulled out his member "Now look it never takes me long so just be ready for me"she told him as she started to stroke him up and down "Ohhh.. no problem whatever happens I'll be happy besides that..that feels really good..huh your hands are so soft"he said, she slowly started to take his member into her mouth his member became more erected. The small girl moaned into his member, the vibrations intensifying his pleasure. Sakura's tongue swirled all around his member, her saliva drenching it. Then she started to bob up and down, while fingering herself. Cody then grabbed the back of her head as he felt it coming. She bobbed faster and faster, as she fingered herself faster and faster. "Sakura…. I'm gonna cum!" Semen flowed from his member and into Sakura's mouth. She hummed as she swallowed the salty liquid. When she was all done, she released his member and looked into his eyes "You liked that didn't you Cody, did I make your little friend happy?"she said he just nodded trying to regain his composure. She got off her knees and sat in his lap and held onto his shoulders, getting her balance, and then she positioned herself above him. Sakura was already very wet, and she eased herself down carefully on his length, whimpering a little with desire. He held onto her by her hips, throwing his head back and hissing at the sensation as she took him in to the hilt. Once he was in all the way, she rocked against him for a few moments, then she lifted herself up and down. He groaned in ecstasy, wrapping his arms around her back tightly and pressing his face into her shoulder.

"Ohhhh...Sakura..." he moaned, his face buried in into her skin, "It feels so good..." He cried out in delight as she bucked faster against him, working towards her climax "Ohhh Cody your so huge... it's wonderful I have that spell on me or you would ripped me to shreds"she said breathing heavy. "Sakura...Sakura...if you...keep doing that...I'm gonna come..." he warned her, she leaned down and whispered in his ear, "Go ahead Cody spill your hot warm load inside of me "she said as he groaned loudly, grabbing onto her hips and jamming up furiously into her. The burst of pleasure from him as he released made her climax hard and she cried out in sheer ecstasy. "Cody...oh, Cody...oh that feels so good...wow you fuck like a god" she murmured as she came down from her fantasy trip.

Cody was so tried it felt like she sucked all the energy out him "W-what...did..you...do to me?"he said breathing laying on his back "Oh don't worry it's only temporary since you were in there so deep you almost broke my barrier I put on myself so I sucked out some of your energy just to keep it up"she told him "When you fuck Cody you FUCK!, I can wait to hear about Jazmine's reaction"she said "Well thank you I'm glad you enjoyed your self now if you'll excuse me I should get in the shower before I go to Jazmine"he said and left the room. While he left Jazmine caught him coming out of Sakura's room "Oh,uh, hey Jazmine uh what's up?"he said hoping he didn't hear him and Sakura going at it "Uh I wanted to give you something to get ready for tonight"she said as she slammed her lips on his, in a passionate kiss. The two grabbed the back the others head and pulled their faces closer. Their tongues danced around, maneuvering around the others teeth and gums. Their breathes went in and out, making it so the only air they were breathing was that air that passed through each others lips before. Jazmine then separated, with a long line of drool handing from her bottom lip. She then placed her tongue on Cody's face, dragged it down his cheek, and started to lick inside his ear. Cody shivered with the new feeling, and got horny again after just having sex "I wanted test that out and I thought you would like that if I did it to your little friend"she said smiling "Well I think my little friend wants to meet you a little early"said Cody pointing to the bulge sticking out of his pant's "Oh god, um, it's very um, big dose it hurt inside your pants"she said "Well, I think we can find that out later but I personally think I'm being rude with this sticking in front of you so catch you later"he said running down the hall. Jazmine felt very proud of herself "Wow that felt amazing and Cody liked it too, oh I'm gotta enjoy this"she said to herself but then she got to thinking "Wait what am I saying this isn't right, I can not do this , I'm just gonna tell Cody I can't go through with it"she said running towards Cody "Oh Cody, Cody wait a second!"yelled Jazmine.

Cody had turned around to see Jazmine running towards him "What's wrong?, are you to excited to wait for me?"he said very cocky "No, it's just that I can't go through with this I wanna call it off"Jazmine said "Oh uh..are you sure because I can go right now if you want to if your feeling sleepy"he said with a smirk on his face. "Uh Cody what do mean by right, like right in the hallway?"she asked "Well I was going to scoop you up and take you into the closet but that's a better idea"he said and pushed Jazmine up against the hallway wall "Ahh Cody what in the world are you doing!"she yelled "Don't worry I'll be quick but not to quick"he said while he lifted both of Jazmine's legs up and held her by her butt. He only put her down for a moment to remove her panties "Cody please don't I'm begging you"she said but he already had her legs lifted back up "If you don't wanna fall, you might wanna wrap your legs around me"he told her, she already too far to stop now it was gonna happened so she just did what she was told "Alright Cody but this doesn't mean anything alright"she said "That's what you think"he mumbled "What did you say"she asked "Uh, uh nothing I said that's cool you ready?"he said and she nodded as his reply. He lifted up her dress to better position himself mind you he still had that hard-on really bad "Uh you just gotta stick it in don't you wanna kiss a little bit first?"she asked trying to stall "Hmm...Nope"he said as he slowly thrust his throbbing member into her, Jazmine moaned in pleasure as his huge member thrust into her she felt him moving inside of her. He was so hard and she thought about how amazing it felt. Sensations were running through her blood, coursing through her entire body. He shoved himself in and out of her, gently at first until he sensed that her need for him was as great as his for her. Then he started to fuck her harder. He held on to her tightly as he fucked her up against the wall, her moans almost echoing the entire hallway. Her nails dug into his shoulders, and all she could think was that she wanted more. She rested her head on his shoulder and only for the slightest second while enjoying the pleasure that Cody was giving her very well. She smelled something on him that smelled faintly but very familiar she thought of it as nothing as first and let Cody continue "Oh wow Cody that feels so..so good I never thought it could feel this good"she said very short breathed "Heh, I'm glad you like me, it's good thing I never disappoint anyone"he said as he brought Jazmine's face into a passionate kiss,the kiss deepened and his tongue was in her mouth, exploring every inch of her and in that second Jazmine got a whiff of Cody one more time and she knew where that sent came from and she knew who it was from. Cody, to busy with Jazmine's insides, didn't realize that he forgot to do something very important but it was all over before he saw it coming ***SLAP* **" WHY DO YOU SMELL LIKE HER!"she yelled, Cody stop moving as he just realized he had been slapped in the face "Ouch, what are you talking about, who is her?"Cody asked rubbing his now bright red cheek "Do you think I wouldn't notice or something like that how dare you get off of me right now!"she screamed pushing Cody off of her so she could stand up "How dare you, you thought that you could fuck me and her in the same day, I thought you only liked me huh, I thought I maybe had some feelings for you but I guess I was wrong"she yelled "Well how can someone like you lecture me when you the one cheating on Sasuke whom you so call yourself loving some fucking much!"yelled Cody getting up from the floor. Jazmine was bright red after that and stormed off in rage to her room as did Cody. Cody stared at himself in the mirror "Huh,you finally had the princess and you just had to fuck that up"he said to himself "That damn Sakura she knew this would happen that slutty bitch, I just went right along with it"he said smashing his hand in the mirror. Meanwhile Jazmine was in her room screaming into every pillow and crying her eyes "I feel so used and lied to, I need Sasuke right now, Oh Sasuke please come home soon"she said as she cried herself to sleep.

To Be Continued...


	6. Chapter 6

Two Hearts

Chapter 6: Reunited

We continue our story with Sasuke returning back to the mansion after his talk with Itachi and he was missing Jazmine after a couple of days "Huh, it'll feel nice to have Jazmine back in my arms, I wonder what she's been up to while I was gone"he said to himself . He arrived at the mansion but something felt different about the atmosphere " Huh, why this sudden bad feeling oh well it's probably nothing"he said opening the door "JAZMINE I'M HOME"he yelled.

Jazmine heard him yell from her room and she sprung up and ran down the hall , down the stairs , and jumped into his arms "Oh Sasuke I've missed you so much"she said with tears in her eyes "Hey now I've only been gone for only a few days there no need to cry about it"he said hugging her "But I have missed you too if that well make you feel better"he told her. The reunited couple kissed each other for a very long time as if Sasuke was leaving again "So darling what did you and your brother talk about?"Jazmine asked "Jazmine can we talk about that later I'm more interested in something else"he said "Umm..Sasuke about that I really don't want to have sex right now if it's alright with you I would rather hear about your brother"she told him, this was surprising to Sasuke "Are you sure baby because I really..really missed you"he said whispering in her ear making her shiver a little "Oh..um.. I don't know, I've been feeling a certain way but I did really miss you to but I just can't"she said trying not to blush "Jazz, I didn't come home expecting you not to make love to your fiance, I wanted to come home to fuck your brains out"he told her "Oh look at the time I'm gonna go and uh take a bath now"she said blushing and ran upstairs.

Sasuke was not happy about the way Jazmine was acting towards him "I could have swore she was gonna be happy to see and happier to do it"he thought to himself. He went upstairs to the bathroom where he heard the water running. Jazmine was almost naked "I can not face Sasuke right now, but maybe I should take a bath and I might feel better"she said as she started taking off the rest of her clothes. She was just about to get into the nice bubbly bath water when the door slammed opened and there was Sasuke "Ahh!, Sasuke what are you doing!"she yelled tiring to cover up "Don't cover up Jazz I've already seen you naked and plus you look really good"Sasuke told her "Now don't you dare step into that bathwater because I don't think your dirty enough for my taste"he said, Jazmine stared at Sasuke and she tried her hardest not to blush but she couldn't help it the way his voice sounded as he tried his hardest not to tackle her naked body to the ground to her it was just so seductive "Ok,ok Sasuke if you really want me that bad..."she was about to finish talking but was cut off when Sasuke's lips crashed into her's kissing her until her knees turned to jelly.

Soon they were on the floor Jazmine naked and Sasuke fully clothed (which started to bother him very much,so those came off pretty fast) "Sasuke I-I have to tell you something"she said "Look tell me later, I'm still in the mood and my pants are really tight right now so get on all fours right now"he told her and she did what she was told. He was pressing himself against her to keep her in place"Keep still Jazz" he told her. Sasuke bit back a groan and resisted the urge to rub against her, he didn't want to let his male instinct to just take him over and end up hurting Jazmine . He was beginning to lose his ability to think. He pressed harder against her "Ready Jazmine because I'm going to go crazy"he said "Yes go ahead I think you need me"she said and he happily obliged and started to thrust hard. Jazmine hissed in pain as her walls forced to stretch in order to allow him in. Even though she had sex with Cody it had been awhile since she had Sasuke in her and she had been given no time to open herself up.

He began to pick up pace, pulling almost the whole way out, before slamming back in, each time with more force and speed than the last. With every thrust, she became more and more wet,also Jazmine's moans began to pick up in volume. She was throwing her head back in ecstasy, her mouth open in her attempts to gasp for air, and her eyes closed tight. Sasuke couldn't help but groan in pleasure himself as he pounded into her.

Reaching around her,Sasuke gripped one of her breasts tightly, continuing his thrusts without hesitation. He squeezed the soft mound, pressing his palm into the sensitive nub of her nipple, and flicking his thumb over it every so often. Tiring of his position, he pulled out of her momentarily before flipping her around to face him. He delved back in, lifting the red-headed princess's legs high into the air in order to allow him deeper into her. Seeing her face only turned him on even more, as she squeezed her eyes shut and let out moan after delicious moan "Oh-oh Sasuke I-I'm gonna cum, please fuck me faster ohhh"she screamed "Don't worry baby I'm at my limit to"he said and with that he began thrusting even faster and deeper than before. Her moans shifted pitch again, and she cried out without holding back. Sasuke couldn't hold it in no longer, and with a few more thrusts, he let his seed loose within her, sending it shooting deep inside. Jazmine trembled around him, sending wave after wave of pleasure through him. They were both gasping and trembling from the intense waves overcoming them. Sasuke's knees collapsed and he sank to the floor with Jazmine still under him. He laid on top of her for several moments before he pulled out of her "I...really...missed..you"he said out of breath "Huh, I... can... see that"Jazmine told him.

Jazmine eventuality got into the tub but Sasuke decide to join her "So now that's out of your system can you please tell me how it went with your brother?"she asked "Well it went pretty good but my brother thinks I'm going to kill him"he said "Sasuke that's very serious maybe your brother knows something that you don't and he feels that you might want to harm him in some way"she said "...okay wasn't expecting to hear an answer like that"he said surprised "Hey I'm a very smart person and that's just what I think"she said "Well let's not talk about it, it kinda bothers me so lets just relax"he said and that was that. Meanwhile Sakura was about to leave until Cody stopped her "And were are you going miss dark queen"Cody said "I have to just step out for a bit and go see a certain someone"she said "Let me guess the Kubi needs to see you?"he asked her "Yes he does need to see me other wise he'll come looking for me and I don't think anybody wants that am I right"she said "Why go back, if you know your stronger than him why do you listen to him"Cody said, she was silent for a moment "I listen to him because he's the ruler of the Dark Castle, I'm just a pawn for him and that's all I'll ever be unless I get my powers back" she told him and she walked out the door.

Sakura was through the forest when she heard something "SSSSAAAKKUURRAA-CCHHAAN"yelled the voice "Oh lord, hello Lee"she said "Hi my beautiful mistress and were are you off to, the castle I hope because the Kubi is very pissed right now"Lee said "Yes that's were I'm headed, I don't need you to remind me"Sakura said "That's good but I have a surprise for you and might I add you look very hot in that dress"he said "Thanks it's not mine though but what's this surprise you have for me?"she asked "It's a little further up but I didn't know what to do so that's why I started looking for you"he said and the two started walking further through the forest "OMG Lee you are the most amazing bat/servant ever"she said surprised. In the distance they were at they saw a young man resting by the nearby waterfall it just so happen to also be the young man that the Kubi wanted "Lee, you have just found the little brat of Minato"she told him "Yes indeed I have...who is this Minato person again?"he asked her "We'll talk about that later but this is the best thing you could have done"she told him " Well I am pretty amazing if I do say myself"he said gloating. The two were started jumping up and down like happy-sunshine children but there happy moment was broken "Wait a minute who's that girl right there Lee?"Sakura asked "Oh her tsk, that's just the hyuga princess …. WAIT A MINUTE!"he said surprised. There walking towards the young man was a beautiful girl with long blue hair "This is bad we can't kidnap him with a witness, we'll just have to get him later come on before the Kubi gets pissed for not coming sooner"Sakura said "Alright but what if he's not there the next time"Lee said "Well were ever that hyuga girl is, that's were well find him now come on let's keep moving"she said and Lee was following right behind her as they made there way to the dangerous, gloomy, evil, and the home sweet home of the Kubi, the dark castle.

The dark castle really was one of those places where if you saw it you would never go just by the way it looked, it was just one of those places. It was late by the time Sakura and Lee arrived at the castle "Ah, it feels good to be back home"said Sakura "But I thought you hated this place?"Lee said "I do but I've been here for long time,so it feels like a home"she said "SAKURA!"said this huge booming voice that almost echoed through the whole castle "Huh, I guess I should go see the boss"Sakura said. She walked down a long hall that lead to a huge corridor with a huge cage with a seal on the front of it "Well you finally decided to show that pretty little face of yours"said the Kubi "Thank you master but look I have something to tell you Kubi dear"Sakura said "Oh what the fuck could that be"he asked and a small grin appeared on her face.

To Be Continued...


	7. Chapter 7

Two Hearts

Chapter 7: Blue Midnight

We continue our story with Sakura telling her master of the events that had happened "What's with that stupid grin on your face, is there something you're not telling me"asked the Kubi "Okay so what's the one thing that you've been looking for?"Sakura asked "Tsk, what kind of question is that you know I've been looking for the stupid brat"he said very impatiently "Well what if I told you I know how to get that little brat"she said, the Kubi's ears perked up as he slowly transformed into his human form "Go on I'm listening Sakura how can you find him"he asked very interested "Well with the help of Lee here who found him with get this the Hyuga princess"Sakura said "You're kidding right, the brat has thing for her or something tsk humans and their stupid feelings,if only I had found this out early I would have been got out of this cage"the Kubi said with joy "See I told you if you let me out once in a while you'd get something good out of it"Sakura said even though the Kubi knew better than that but seeing as she actually came back with something good he would consider it.

Meanwhile back at the mansion the guys were enjoying a nice cooked meal "So Cody what have you been up to lately?"Sasuke asked him "Oh you know nothing important just finding stuff to get into lately and breaking a few hearts"he said nervously "Hmm , sound like like you had some girl trouble lately, good thing I don't have to worry about that"Sasuke said "Heh-heh lucky you"said Cody, just then Jazmine came downstairs wearing a short canary yellow dress like something you'd wear in spring "What are two doing?"Jazmine asked "Um eating were are you going?"Sasuke asked her "Well I just a got a message from an old friend and she wants to have a picnic and I told her we would go"Jazmine said "Aww Jazmine I just got back can't you tell your gal pal that you can't make it?"Sasuke whined "Well then maybe Cody will go with me I'm sure my friend has plenty of maids that Cody would love to see"Jazmine said with a little spite in her voice "Ouch I see she's very upset about the whole Sakura thing"Cody thought to himself "Well if Cody has to sit through girl talk I be there with him so he can survive"Sasuke said jokingly.

So Jazmine told the two boys to wear something more fit for the spring so Sasuke wore a small blue short sleeve shirt that and cargo pants and Cody wore a purple shirt and regular pants "So who is this friend of yours Jazmine?"Cody asked her "Well her name is Hinata she's the princess to the Hyuga Kingdom"said Jazmine "Wow the Hyuga princess she's the most wealthiest and most wanted princess in the whole land" Sasuke said "Yeah but she really is having a hard time at the moment and needs a friend to talk to,so I told her to meet us at the waterfall and would could talk"said Jazmine.

Soon the three were leaving to go meet Jazmine's friend at the waterfall. Meanwhile at the waterfall Hinata was there waiting for her friend, Hinata was a very lovely girl with lilac eyes and dark blue hair like the midnight sky and a chest that look like she stuffed two watermelons in her dress "Oh I hope Jazmine gets here soon I starting to get worried"she said then she was greeted by a young man "Hey there princess"he said, Hinata almost jumped out of her skin until she recognized who it was "Oh hello Naruto, please don't do that you scared me to death I thought you were a stalker"Hinata "Aww come on Hinata you know I wouldn't hurt you"Naruto told her "You know you shouldn't be here my father would be really mad if he knew if I was coming to see you everyday"she said "Aww who gives a shit what your dad thinks besides I think he'd be even more mad if he knew what I was doing to you"Naruto said seductively "You know I have been thinking about that all day sweetheart"he told her "Well we can't not until later at the least I'm meeting some friends later here and I don't want them to see us uh..uh.."she started to say "You mean you don't want them to see us fucking each other like rabbits"Naruto said "Yes that's what I mean and please Naruto don't use such language when my friend get's here she might think your rude"she said "Alright I'll try not to cuss so much but only for you"Naruto told her kissing her cheek.

It didn't take long for the trio to get there "Hinata!"yelled Jazmine as she saw her "Ouch Jazz that was right in my ear"Sasuke said but Jazz didn't really hear him because she ran out the carriage to go and hug her best friend "Oh Jazmine, it's been so long since I seen you"said Hinata hugging her friend "Wow she isn't that bad looking heh, I'd hit that in a quick minute"said Cody "Hey quit looking at my girl"said Naruto with his sword pointing at Cody's throat "Holy crap!"said Cody "Oh, hey Naruto,so the princess is your girl huh?"said Sasuke "Yep, she the best thing to ever happen to me"he said smiling "You two know each other b-but how!"said Cody who was very confused "Oh sorry Cody, Naruto was at my brothers and he was getting something and we kinda just clicked while I was there"explained Sasuke "Naruto this is Cody he's my trusted knight and closest friend"Sasuke said "Hey Cody, sorry about all of that stuff I get really and when other people look at Hinata"Naruto said "I can see that now"Cody said pointing the sword out of his face. The girls were chatting for a while catching up on things "Oh Jazmine I've missed you so much you don't know how long it's been since I seen you"Hinata said "Its good to see you too and I see you have a boyfriend now, I thought you weren't allowed to have one?"Jazmine said "I'm still not suppose to but Naruto just made me feel so wonderful oh I wish I could marry him"she said blushing "Wow, someone sounds like their in love"Jazmine said teasing "Well what about you, a birdie told me that your engaged now"Hinata said "Yeah, Sasuke asked me a while ago but Hinata can you keep a secret?"Jazmine asked nervously "What is Jazmine?"Hinata asked "Well you see that blonde guy right their, well….I kinda had sex with him"Jazmine told her "YOU WHAT!"Hinata yelled "SHHH, keep your voice down"Jazmine said covering her friends mouth "Jazmine how could you do that to Sasuke he's always loved you since I can remember"Hinata said "I know I feel like scum and it turns out that he's just a big man whore, he also slept with this girl named Sakura that's living with us"Jazmine said "Wait did you Sakura?"Hinata asked "Yeah what about it?"Jazmine asked, Hinata didn't speak for while because she went in to deep thought about what she had just been told. On the far side of the waterfall the boys were having a conversation "So Naruto are you actually you having sex with your girlfriend at all?"Cody asked "Yeah but we always have to do it in some remote area like here,this place is special to her the most"Naruto said "Why's that Naruto?"Sasuke said eating a tomato "Because it's the first place we had sex, we did it right there were your sitting Sasuke"Naruto, Sasuke quickly got up from the spot where he was sitting and sat somewhere else "I really hope I didn't sit in anything gross"Sasuke thought to himself.

Meanwhile the trio was being watched by Sakura and her true master "So that's him huh, Minato's little creation"The Kubi said "Yes, and that is my future husband Sasuke Uchiha"Sakura said gazing into the crystal ball "I hate uchiha's there eyes are very powerful they make me very weak and I'm easily controlled like some pet"Kubi said "Yes master is like just like a stuffed animal when it comes to stuff like that"Lee added "I don't think I was asking for your option Lee!"Kubi yelled. While the two were fighting about the Kubi's weakness Sakura had got a plan in her head on what she could do to get her freedom from the Kubi "If I do marry Sasuke then he could control the Kubi and I wouldn't have to listen to the overgrown furball but the question is how do i get Sasuke away from Jazmine…oh wait I got it, yeah I'm such a genius"Sakura thought to her self, without anyone seeing her, she quickly headed for the door and headed straight to the waterfall to put her evil plan into action.

To Be Continued..


End file.
